Discussion Picsou Wiki:Foire aux questions
Posez vos questions ici Daffy Duck porte le même nom de famille que les Duck. Mais, fait-il partie de cette famille ? De plus, il ne ressemble pas du tout aux autres membres de cette famille. De plus, il n'est que dans les dessins-animés présents à la télévision... --SimsWiki13390 ''Discussion'' août 31, 2012 à 18:22 (UTC) Ta question est très pertinente, Simswiki. En effet, on pourrait croire qu'il fait partie de la famille Duck, mais il s'agit d'un personnage de la Warner Bros. Et il n'a donc rien à voir avec l'univers Disney. Cependant, on peut le voir faire une brève apparition dans Qui veut la peau de Roger Rabbit, aux côtés de Donald. GladstoneGander (discussion) août 31, 2012 à 18:29 (UTC) J'ai essayé de répondre en même temps que toi. Cette question / réponse et je pense à ajouter à la FAQ. Qui veut le peau de Roger Rabbit est le seul cross-over entre les deux companies. Remy13127 (discussion) août 31, 2012 à 18:37 (UTC) Je pense que oui, ils sont cousins, mais c'est juste un opinion de fan. On ne peut pas répondre avec ça…Scrooge MacDuck (discussion) juin 30, 2012 à 18:22 (UTC) :Merci pour vos réponses :) --SimsWiki13390 ''Discussion'' août 31, 2012 à 19:16 (UTC) Qui est la cane que l'on apercoit dans "Les lettres de l'amour", qui parle à Donald?Farrafus (discussion) octobre 6, 2012 à 20:29 (UTC)Farrafus N'ayant pas cette histoire, je ne peux pas t'aider et j'en suis désolé. GladstoneGander (discussion) octobre 7, 2012 à 17:59 (UTC) Espace discussion Nouvelles questions ? Voilà, nous sommes arrivés à 14 questions. Je pense que 20 questions serait un idéal, mais personellement je n'ai plus beaucoup d'idées. Sinon, on pourrait mettre aussi plus de Questions / Réponses sur l'univers de Mickey Mouse, pour équilibrer un peu. GladstoneGander (discussion) août 31, 2012 à 11:16 (UTC) *Qui est Iga Biva ? (homme du futur ou extraterrestre) *Picsou est mort en 1967 ? (éclaircissement sur le sombre dessin de Don Rosa) *Qui a créé Mickey ? (introduction sur le travail d'Ub Iwerks et son importance dans les studios Disney) J'ai un livre assez complet dessus ;-) : Il ne me vient pas d'autres questions. Remy13127 (discussion) août 31, 2012 à 11:43 (UTC) La mort de Picsou J'aimerais compléter la FAQ sur la mort de Picsou, mais je ne retrouve pas la traduction du texte où il l'explique... Il y a bien quelques sites où elle y est, mais la traduction est plus que bancale... Tu en aurais une qui soit fiable ? GladstoneGander (discussion) septembre 1, 2012 à 06:48 (UTC) J'ai retrouvé le texte original de Don Rosa sur le super site Duckman : "It was done for a German fanzine when the editors asked a number of artists for an illustration for the line "Hey, Daisy, whatever happened to Scrooge?". The other artists came up with some rather bizarre gags, but I, naturally, could only take it in a very serious manner and used it to illustrate what I do see as the future in my version of this Duck Universe... I intended that it was taking place in the year that I drew it, 1991... $crooge really has no connection to Castle McDuck, not like his sisters did since they lived there. So, I guess the grave might be in Duckburg. But when I daydream about a story that I can never tell of $crooge's death, I tend to think that he would die during some grand adventure, and that his body would not be found since that seems more dramatic. So the grave would be a symbolic one, wherever it might be." Voilà ma traduction : Remy13127 (discussion) septembre 1, 2012 à 07:26 (UTC